


OTP alphabet challenge

by Queen_Leggy



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Craic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Leggy/pseuds/Queen_Leggy
Summary: A-Z of fluffy shit because there's too much angst (especially for a certain ship *glares at Slingphries*)





	1. Adorable

"Oi, 'ave ya seen my... shirt..." Eric's voice trailed off as a sleepy Alan stumbled into their bedroom wearing an oversized shirt. While it hid his figure and hands, it did wonders for his legs. It reached mid-thigh, even then Eric swore it was longer than Grell's "skirts". His face was red, he knew it.

"Babe, you've been staring at me for the past 5 minutes, are you ok?" 

"Babe."

"Babe!"

"Wha'?" Finally he stopped staring, though he had no idea what Alan had said.

"Never mind, cuddles?"

Eric didn't need telling twice, as he picked up Alan, sat on the bed and cuddled the smaller. Who proceeded to nuzzle into the taller. 

"You really are adorable ma lil' sunshine."


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A broken mirror means 7 years of bad luck.

"Oh no. No nonononononononononono." The mirror seemed dangerously close to falling, too close for Grell. They'd be trying to attach it to the wall, key word being trying. Truth be told, they really shouldn't have been trusted with this in the first place.

"That really isn't helping dear."

"I can't help it! Please say my nails are fine after this."

"Honestly."

There was a smash and a scream.

Broken glass littered the floor as Grell jumped back, her feet bleeding slightly. William had avoided all the glass, face palming. Remains of a broken mirror seemed to stretch out for miles, Grell was simply impressed William had managed to avoid it.

"Who broke it because I swear 7 years of bad luck is so unfair."


	3. Cross-dressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel doesn't like cross-dressing... totally.  
> Modern!AU

Ciel finished his makeup, it was rather natural and simple, meant only to make his eyes pop out. His hair tucked into a wig cap, the wig being long, teal and in pigtails. His outfit was a black skirt with a teal trim, and a grey shirt. Ciel Phantomhive, was cosplaying Hatsume Miku. His eye patch was discarded as he used coloured contacts to hide his contract seal.

Sebastian, of course, was cosplaying the White Rabbit, from Alice in Wonderland, or rather, he was wearing bunny ears and a tail.

There was a reason behind their cosplays, as throughout England, cosplayers at cons had been kidnapped and Ciel was tasked with finding out who was behind these kidnappings. Sebastian had made sure Ciel's cosplay was the best it could, looking just like the original. 

They made their way to the Comic Con, where swarms of people flocked, seemingly unaffected by the news of cosplayers being kidnapped. There were many cosplayers, very many impressive ones as well. There were a couple furries as well.

"My Lord, before we enter, may I ask why you decided to cross-dress?"

"Tch, it's just because she's a popular character and will surely get attention, that's all."


	4. Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean this is another cross-dressing chapter?

It started with a present, from Knox. It was meant to be a joke, but Alan loved it and Eric loved when he was in it.

It was a navy blue dress with a laced bodice of detailed roses and a sher navy trail around the waist. It clung to Alan's body, and made his legs look more attractive. Alan could only wonder how much the thing cost, it did look so detailed and beautiful. He wore it all the time, just loving how it felt.

So by the time his birthday came around again, everyone bar William got him a dress. William got the lad flower seeds and plant pots. Ronald's present was a more casual a laid back dress, a baby blue one with a layered skirt. Grell got him a ruby dress which bared resemblance to a rose.

Eric's present was last to be opened. 

"Yes, a million times yes!" Tears threatened to fall from the younger's eyes as he put the box to the side pulling Eric into a very tight hug, kissing his cheek a thousand times.

Ronald peered into the box, a white dress with silver details, yet the things on top of said dress were much more interesting. A silver ring with a diamond and a note saying, "Will you marry me?"


	5. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell's eyes are freaking beautiful.

If anyone asked what colour was William's favourite, he would say green. He'd never reveal the reason why. 

It wasn't because of a certain redhead, totally. How absurd an idea! The mere thought of... It was because of Grell. 

Grell's eyes were something he could stare at all day and he wouldn't get bored, the way they were full of life, full of emotion, love, adoration, and sadness. As much as it pained him, he couldn't deny the fact that Grell truly wasn't happy, that he was wearing a mask of sorts. He wanted the pain to leave Grell's eyes, yet he didn't do anything about it, just staring at his eyes when he had the chance.

The most beautiful eyes, bright green, full of emotion and they belonged to a beautiful person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyyyy  
> I love Grell's eyes.


End file.
